Question: The line $y = 2x + 7$ is to be parameterized using vectors.  Which of the following options are valid parameterizations?

(A) $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$

(B) $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -7/2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$

(C) $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix}  1 \\ 9 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$

(D) $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 1/2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$

(E) $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -7 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 1/10 \\ 1/5 \end{pmatrix}$

Enter the letters of the correct options, separated by commas.
Solution: Note that $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 9 \end{pmatrix}$ are two points on this line, so a possible direction vector is
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 9 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.\]Then any nonzero scalar multiple of $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}$ can also be a direction vector.

The form
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{v} + t \mathbf{d}\]parameterizes a line if and only if $\mathbf{v}$ lies on the line, and $\mathbf{d}$ is a possible direction vector for the line.  Checking, we find that the possible parameterizations are $\boxed{\text{B,E}}.$